


Over Hill and Under Hill

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Freya - Freeform, M/M, Ones, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Quest, Thorin always an asshole, dumbass, falling over, jerk, the goblin king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Misty Mountains are very dangerous, they get caught in a storm, the dwarrows fight to get free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Hill and Under Hill

Over Hill and Under Hill (Five)

They left Rivendell behind, she was going to miss the comfort of a warm bed and food. 

Before they left she went to go speak to Thorin but he had barked at her and yelled. She looked at him wide eyed. She than narrowed her eyes at him, she just gave him a mocking bow and walked away. 

******

Thorin groaned he had not meant to yell at him. Now he was positive he wanted nothing to do with him. He just kept messing it up.

******

The mountain was against them, she was sure of it, she had not seen this in her dreams. If she had see would have tried to avoid this part of the journey. They had to hold on for dear life. She tried to hold on to Bofur but looks at Thorin. The King had been beyond horrible to her.

She slipped, her mind had wondered. She was so stupid not watching where she was stepping. Dwalin held Bilbo and Rose in his arms. She was grateful to him, he was a lot stronger than her. They ducked as a chunk of rock came flying toward them. She felt herself fall, she looked up, no one had noticed. She was glad the others were safe. She called out to anyone but they didn't hear her over the thunder.

She heard her name call out, Bilbo looked over the edge, he looked worry. She tried to reach Dwalin but couldn't reach. Several attempts almost had her falling. She couldn't die, Bilbo and Rose still needed her. She felt something hard hit her against her side. She turned to look who it was, the King was risking his life for her. 

She was shaking, her inside were cold but her heart grew warm for him. She looked at Thorin, to thank him but stopped. His face, he looked at her with such hate, his words also cut deep. She had been right, he did not care for her. He was just as arrogant and prideful. She hated how much she loved him.

*

Everyone woke with a start, a crack had opened at the back of the cave. A wide passage opened and out fell goblins, great ugly looking goblins, lots of goblins, grabbed and carried through the cave.

The goblins singed as they were pushed. It sounded truly terrifying the walls at echoed, to the clap, snap and the crush and smash. The ugly laughter of the ho ho, my lad but far worse were when all the Goblins took out whips and with them whipped their backs. It set them running as fast as he could in front of them.

Freya had protected both Bilbo and Rose from the worst. She held onto them. Not wanting to let them go. Bilbo was pushed away from her, she grabbed Rose and they fell with Bilbo over the edge. She held Rose to her body taking most of the damage. She fell unconscious as they landed.

******

“Who are these persons, who dare disturb my Kingdom?”

Said the Great Goblin King 

“Dwarves your magnevolance.”

Said an ugly little Goblin, he coward from his King.

“We found them sheltering on our front porch.” 

“What do you mean by it.” 

The Great Goblin King turn to them 

“Up to no good. I'll warrant, spying on the private business of my people. I guess! Thieves! I should be surprised to learn. Murderers and Friends of elves, not unlikely. Come what have you got to say.”

When they didn't say anything.

“Well if they will not talk. We will make them schwock. We will start with the youngest.”

“Wait.”

“Well look who we have here. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Well that's not true. You don't have a Mountain, which makes you nobody really.”

The Goblin King had them whipped and beaten. They tried to fight back. 

A goblin shrinked back when Orcrist was revealed.

“Murderers! Elf friends! They carry the Goblin-cleaver. The Biter. Slash them! Beat them! Bite them! Gnash them! Take them away to dark holes full of snakes, and never let them see the light again.”

A great light flashed before them all. All were blown over.

“Fight you fools. Pick up arms!”

Said Gandalf as he fought with his sword and staff.

“Follow me quick.”

The company followed Gandalf, they fought their way thru hordes of goblins. 

The Goblin King was in front of them again.

“You think you can defeat me!”

Gandalf slashes him with his sword. The goblins cried, he has the Foe-hammer, the goblins hated it, it was called the beater.

“That will do it.”

The Goblin King fell over the edge. They continued on, fight them off, running for a way out.

Still thru all this they had not noticed they were missing three among their company.


End file.
